As the structure of a wireless base station in a wireless communication system such as a mobile phone, there is known such a structure that a wireless apparatus (RE: Radio Equipment), which includes a wireless transmission and reception device for processing a wireless signal, and a wireless controlling apparatus (REC: Radio Equipment Control), which performs a baseband process or the like, are separated. This allows the RE to be disposed at a position distant from the REC. As an interface connecting the RE and the REC, for example, there is a common public radio interface (CPRI). By using the CPRI as the interface, it is possible to separate the wireless base station into the RE and the REC and to open the interface between the RE and the REC. Thus, it is possible to provide each multivendor part in the wireless base station.
On the other hand, in the wireless base station, there is disposed an antenna line device (ALD) including an antenna, an amplifier, or the like. The operation of the ALD is controlled on the basis of an ALD control signal, which is transmitted to the ALD from an ALD controller disposed in the wireless base station. Here, in the wireless base station in which the RE and the REC are not separated, the ALD controller, which is built in the wireless base station or disposed near the wireless base station, is disposed near the ALD which is often disposed near the RE. However, as described above, in recent years, the RE can be disposed at the position distant from the REC. Therefore, the ALD controller, which is disposed at the position distant from the RE, may need to transmit the ALD control signal to the ALD, which is often disposed near the RE. In other words, the ALD controller may need to remotely operate (or remotely control) the ALD.
As a first method by which the ALD controller remotely operates (or remotely controls) the ALD, there is a method of disposing a dedicated line for transmitting the ALD control signal between the ALD controller and the ALD. Moreover, as a second method by which the ALD controller remotely operates (or remotely controls) the ALD, there is a method of encapsulating and embedding the ALD control signal in a CPRI link between the RE and the REC together with information indicating the transmission destination of the ALD control signal.    Patent document 1: Japanese National Publication of Internal Patent Application No. 2007-511955    Patent document 2: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2007-124608    Patent document 3: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2008-131651